


i must let you go

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, drunk dream, im so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: he shows up drunk to fundy's wedding
Relationships: Fundy/Dream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	i must let you go

he’s staring at himself in the mirror. this wasn’t the first time he’s done this, he knows how wedding goes - and yet he’s scared. he’s nervous and scared, and why is he _so_ scared, anyway? his new soon-to-be-husband is nice and kind and lovely and caring and perfect in every way.

…..so why was he thinking of dream in a time like this?

he hears the doorknob turning and puts on a smile, about to complain to niki about how long the waiting for the event to already start take place, but the words die down on his tongue because it isn’t even niki who enters the room.

“ _dream_.” speak of the devil.

“fundy.”

fundy catches whiff of the smell of alcohol that makes him standup from the chair. “why do you smell like a distillery?” he asks dream. “are you _drunk_?”

dream - his ex-husband - looks at him for a very long time, and it makes fundy wonder if he’s gonna vomit in front of him. dream was never the type to drink.

he takes a deep breath. “look, dream, if you’re not gonna say any-”

“i have… i have something to say.”

fundy waits.

“you look… real nice.”

he frowns. “is that all?“

“it’s not.. i- i’m sorry. _i’m sorry_. i’m sorry for ruining two weddings of yours in a row. i’m sorry. but you just…” he pauses and looks fundy in the eyes. “you make me want things i didn’t. make me want things i told myself i can’t have.”

“dream it’s _too late_ -”

“i know. _i know_. that’s why i’m telling you this.”

_what in the world is he trying to do?_

“be happy, okay? be… enjoy that life. with him. because i’m sure he’s great. greater than i’ll ever be. better than i can ever be. to you. i know i’m being selfish right now. but i just want you to know one thing, fundy: _i love you_.”

dream turns away, and he’s running once again from a wedding.

fundy stares at the open door, and then looks back at the mirror. does he run after dream? or does he stay for his wedding?

he clenches his hand, and makes a decision.


End file.
